Evangelion Unit-01/Gallery
''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' File:Evangelion Unit 01.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 File:Evangelion Unit 01 (NGE, Sketch).png|Sketch artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 File:Evangelion Unit 01 (Berserk).png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 on Berserk Mode File:Entry Plug.PNG|Evangelion Unit-01's Entry Plug being inserted File:Eva-01 charges.png|Evangelion Unit-01 charges at Sachiel File:Evangelion ep2.png|Evangelion Unit-01's head File:Eva vs Shamshel.png|Evangelion Unit-01 fires at Shamshel File:Shamshel Floating.png|Evangelion Unit-01 about to being attacked by Shamshel File:Dead Shamshel (NGE).png|Evangelion Unit-01 after killing Shamshel File:Eva-01 Positron Sniper Rifle.png|Evangelion Unit-01 with the Positron Sniper Rifle File:Eva double kick.png|Evangelion Units-01 and 02 synchronized kick File:Israfel's Cores Destroyed.png|Evangelion Unit-01 and Evangelion Unit-02 destroy the Cores of Israfel File:EVA01 in Tokyo.png|Evangelion Unit-01 running in Tokyo-3 File:Unit 01 holds Sahaquiel.png|Evangelion Unit-01 stops Sahaquiel File:Eva-01 handgun.png|Evangelion Unit-01 prepares to shoot Leliel File:Eva kills leliel.png|Evangelion Unit-01 kills Leliel File:Bardiel vs eva01.png|Bardiel catches Evangelion Unit-01 File:Eva-01 crushing plug.png|Evangelion Unit-01 crushing a Dummy Plug File:Evangelion Unit 01 vs Zeruel (NGE).png|Evangelion Unit-01 confronts Zeruel File:Eva-01 cores.png|Evangelion Unit-01 exposed core File:Eva01 berserk.png|Evangelion Unit-01 berserk howls File:Eva 01 devouring S² Engine.png|Evangelion Unit-01 devouring Zeruel's S² Engine File:Eva-01 berserk howl.png|Evangelion Unit-01 howls after eating Zeruel's S² Engine File:Eva-01 restrain above (ep 20).png|Evangelion Unit-01 restrained (Core exposed) File:Eva-01 bandage face.png|Evangelion Unit-01 restrained (face) File:Restrained Unit 01.png|Evangelion Unit-01 restrained File:Plug-Salvage Equipment (NGE).png|Evangelion Unit-01's Entry Plug with the Salvage-Equipment File:Armisael and Eva-01.png|Evangelion Unit-01 being hold by Armisael File:Unit 01 Birth.png|Evangelion Unit-01's birth from Lilith File:Eva-01 holding Kaworu (NGE).png|Evangelion Unit-01 holds Kaworu in its hand ''The End of Evangelion'' File:Eva in bakelite.png|Shinji contemplates the trapped Evangelion Unit-01 File:Eva-01 insane (EoE).png|Evangelion Unit-01 goes insane as Shinji sees Rei/Lilith File:Eva-01 core (EoE).gif|Evangelion Unit-01's Core exposed (click for animation) File:Another Eva-01 Gendo (EoE).png|Image of Evangelion Unit-01 holding Gendo File:Lilith ,Eva-01.png|Evangelion Unit-01 after emerging from Lilith File:Eva 01 with Wings.png|Evangelion Unit-01 with Wings of Light File:Evangelion Unit 01 with hair (EoE).png|Evangelion Unit-01's soul ''Rebuild of Evangelion'' File:Evangelion Unit 01 (Rebuild).png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 File:Eva 111 atf.png|Evangelion Unit-01 is stopped by Sachiel's A.T. Field File:Eva 111 atf2.png|Evangelion Unit-01 penetrates Sachiel's A.T. Field. File:Sachiel Metamorphosis (Rebuild).png|Sachiel tries to self-destruct with Evangelion Unit-01 File:Eva-01 gatling gun.png|Evangelion Unit-01 before firing at Shamshel File:Prog knife.png|Evangelion Unit-01's exposed hand, holding a Prog Knife File:Shamshel rainbow.png|Evangelion Unit-01 stands inactive after killing Shamshel File:Eva Examination.png|Evangelion Unit-01 being scanned File:Eva-01 Field maximum (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01's A.T. Field at Maximum power File:Eva Catch.PNG|Evangelion Unit-01 about to stop Sahaquiel File:Sahaquiel Body (Rebuild).png|Sahaquiel impales Evangelion Unit-01's hands File:Sahaquiel Aftermath (Rebuild) 01.png|Evangelion Units-00 and 01 covered with Sahaquiel's blood File:Bardiel's Extra Arms (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 strangled by Bardiel File:Bardiel Head.PNG|Evangelion Unit-01 smashes Evangelion Unit-03's head File:Bardiel rainbow.png|Evangelion Unit-01 after killing Bardiel File:Evangelion Unit 01 (Armless).png|Evangelion Unit-01 armless File:Eva-01 A.T. Field arm (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01's A.T. Field arm File:Eva-01 Geometric (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01's geometric A.T. Field File:Evangelion Unit 01 (Rebuild) Halo.png|Evangelion Unit-01's halo File:Rei Heads.png|Evangelion Unit-01 tries to break Zeruel's Core File:Rei Eva-01 (Rebuild).png|Rei merges with Evangelion Unit-01 File:Evangelion Unit 01 Third Eye (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01's face Near Third Impact File:Near Third Impact.png|Evangelion Unit-01's wings Near Third Impact File:Mark.06 impale Unit-01 (Rebuild).png|Evangelion Unit-01 impaled with Mark.06 coming from the moon Artwork File:Evangelion 2.0 Promotional poster.png|Evangelion Unit-01 impaled by the "Spear" File:Proposal.png|Evangelion Unit-01 in the Proposal File:Sahaquiel Proposal.png|Evangelion Unit-01 fighting Sahaquiel, from the Neon Genesis Evangelion Proposal File:Eva Unit 01 armorless by temukense.png|Fan artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 without its bindings File:Takeshi Honda Artwork.png|Artwork of Takeshi Honda, with Evangelion Unit-01, Shinji and Rei File:EvavsSachiel.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 fighting Sachiel File:Operation Yashima Artwork.png|Evangelion Unit-01 as seen in the artwork for Operation Yashima File:Eva-00 Eva-01 Artwork (Rebuild).png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01, Evangelion Unit-00, Kaji and Gendo File:EvaAwakened.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 in its awakened state File:Kaworu demise.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 holding Kaworu Merchandise File:Evangelion Unit 01 Revoltech (Rebuild) Merchandise.png|Revoltech action figure of Evangelion Unit-01 File:Evangelion Unit 01 Awakened Revoltech (Rebuild) Merchandise.png|Revoltech action figure of Evangelion Unit-01 awakened Other File:Neon Genesis Evangelion 64 Screenshot.png|Evangelion Unit-01 vs Sachiel in the Nintendo 64 game.